Stepladders are used for a virtually endless variety of business, commercial, household and home improvement purposes. In many instances, such as, for example, painting, carpentry, changing light bulbs and servicing fire alarms, the ladder must be repeatedly moved and repositioned. This procedure tends to be tedious and time consuming and often requires considerable physical effort. First, the person using the ladder must descend the ladder. Then, the stepladder must be folded and manually carried to the new location. After the stepladder is set-up at this new location, the user must again climb the ladder to perform the desired task or operation. Not only does this procedure take a substantial amount of time, it can be physically demanding. The availability of relatively lightweight ladders has reduced the physical effort somewhat. However, moving and re-deploying a stepladder remains, at best, a very tedious task. In many cases, the necessary physical effort is compounded because the user is carrying a heavy tool belt around his or her waist. At the very least, the tools being used must be retrieved and moved to the new location. This contributes to the time, effort and ultimately the expense of performing the task for which the ladder is required. Manually moving and repositioning a stepladder can contribute to worker injuries and increased costs associated with such injuries.